FamilyGuyFan420
Category:Main Characters Category:Anime Connoisseurs Category:Gamers Adolf Averez, popularly known by his youtube name "FamilyGuyFan420" is a fan of the TV Show "Family Guy" and often does videos and songs showing his love of the show. Adolf was born on September 11, 2001, 'pooped' out by his mom in a olive garden. He sees his father as a very cool guy who likes anime, football, hitler. Growing up in a trailer park, his father would get him and his family burger king everyday. One of the only things Adolf disliked about his father is that he thinks Family Guy is libtard propaganda, to which Adolf thinks he can fix by converting him. Adolf has a sister, who has a big ass but small boobs, making her not epic. From what Adolf heard, she may be in Guantanamo Bay. Adolf has a older brother, who is a dumb libtard who hates family guy. During a break in of his trailer, a man snuck in and punched Adolf in the balls, it turned out the man was his uncle, who was a very big fan of SpaceBalls: The Movie. At the age of nine, Adolf's father found out his mother's last name, Averez, was Spanish, not Slavic. To punish her, he made her wear a gimp suit everyday for the rest of their marriage, and also changed Adolf's last name to Averez so he doesn't have his last name.\ During his school years, he proved to have been very smart, played five instruments, wrote poetry, wrote essays, and spoke three languages. His school offered to bump him up three grades. When his father learnt about the news, he got very mad, saying that school is Marxism. His father then proceeded grab a baseball bat and hit his son's head to get the jew-nerd thoughts out of his head, to which Adolf is thankful for. After the baseball bat hit, Adolf became a gamer. During the rest of his childhood, he was home-schooled by his father and he would play videos games and watch DVD's his father bought. One of those DVD's was Family Guy, which was the moment FamilyGuyFan420 was born. At an unknown time, Adolf's mother started an affair with Synth, who would fuck her whenever Adolf's dad was not home. In order to gain exposure and fame, Adolf blackmailed Synth. Adolf won't tell his father about the affair and Synth would allow him to post his epic videos on his popular channel. During his years of posting content on Synth's channel, Adolf made several videos that varied from topic to topic, whether it be a song, analysis, and or a shitpost about Family Guy. This led to his rise in fame, which is the only reason Synth's channel is still alive. Unfortunately, Adolf's happiness would not last. While filming one of his videos, Adolf was gonna watch an episode of Family Guy. The episode involved Beter meeting Donald Trump, to which Adolf was excited to watch them pwn libtards. All of the sudden, Beter punched Donald Trump and started a fight. Shocked by this, Adolf cried, screamed, and yelled at Beter for being a libtard. It was at this moment FamilyGuyFan420 declared that he won't be making Family Guy videos anymore. Adolf fell into a depression after the shocking episode, making videos saying that Family Guy fricking sucks and that Beter is a dumb libtard. Adolf did not know what to do about the situation and began crying, ending the video with him screaming "BETEEEEERRRR". Weeks later, Adolf uploaded a video on Synth's channel, titled "Beter is not a libtard". In this video, Adolf claimed that Donald Trump was an SJW, who has been secretly killing gamers, and that Beter did the right thing by punching him. FamilyGuyFan420 was reborn. The future of FamilyGuyFan420 is unknown, but as long Seth Mcfarlene keeps making Family Guy episodes, everything should be alright